The Long Lasting Tradition of Notes
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Look at the title...It's about passing notes without the teacher noticing. Some of the things that happen in the story are from personal experiences*blushs*R+R!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8........

Note: This fic was inspired to me by the words that my girl friend wrote on my hand, 'Florence + Alise Forever' then encircled by a heart....hehe...she wrote it while I was sleeping at lunch.....as I usually do....

_~*The old_ _Tradition of Notes*~_

_Chapter 1........_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Wake up!" Rinoa yelled to the sleeping Squall. Squall shot up.

"I'm up!!" he called as he looked at his surroundings. He found all of the people in the cafeteria staring at him in wonder. "Shit," he cursed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I never get tired of that." Selphie said as she put her camera away.

"You took a picture of me while I was sleeping!?" Squall screamed to Selphie. Selphie backed away a little.

"Not sleeping, while you were getting up!" she told him. "I'm gonna give that to everyone in the school!" she told him. Squall glared deeply at her.

"You can sleep in weapons class." Rinoa told him as she picked his chin up with her hand. 

"True." he said as he got up from the chair.

"You were drooling." Rinoa told him as she grappled onto his arm as they began to walk to weapons class.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rinoa felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and found Squall. "What?" she whispered.

"I have a note." he told her. Rinoa smiled. She loved getting notes, almost as much as Squall. Squall handed her a folded piece of paper. She took it gratefully from his hands. She turned back around and opened it. It read.

'Your so cute when you twirl your hair. And I have a question, How you doin'?' Rinoa closed up the note and looked back to Squall. He shrugged lightly. Rinoa took out a pen and began to write right below Squall's. She handed it back to him. He opened it and it read:

'I'll make sure to do it more. And I'm doin' fine. How you be'in?'

Squall smiled. He put his pen to the paper and began to write.

"Squall." he heard his name whispered to him from Rinoa. He looked up and found her eyes looking to the left of her. He followed her eye line and found Quistis looking at him with questionable eyes.

"H-Hi Quistis!" he stuttered as he dropped the note to the floor.

"Was that a note Squall?" she asked.

"No." he said with an extremely fake smile on his face. He kicked the note forward on the ground directly under Rinoa's desk without Quistis noticing.

"Show me your hands." she demanded. Squall outstretched his hands and opened his fists, nothing. She was defeated, she walked back to her desk at the head of the class room. Squall smiled at his accomplishment. Quistis was rarely beaten, but when she won she wasn't to forgiving. She would read the notes out loud then usually suspend you in your room. Rinoa bent down and grabbed the note. She opened it quickly. It read:

I be'in fi' 

Rinoa smiled. it was all he got to write down. She placed her pen to the paper and began to write. She let it drop to the floor and with one swift kick to the back her letter was off to Squall's desk. Squall bent down and lifted the letter up. He opened it under his desk. It read:

'Fi? Is that your new word? You were just to cute when Quistis came up to you! The expression on your face was pricesless, stunned, shocked, clueless, and a stupid corny smile on your face...I'll never forget it. I hope she does that again!! I love you, and your many expressions!!!'

Squall tried to keep in his laughter but it was a fail as he burst out into laughter. The entire class turned to him. He quickly shut up but not in time. Quistis stampeded forward for his desk. he quickly hurled the note to the ground and put his foot over it, as for her not to notice it.

"What is so funny Mr. Leonhart!?" she asked as she tapped in patiently with her foot.

'Don't say your bad teaching. Don't say your bad teaching!' he told himself mentally. "Your bad teaching!" he blurted out. The entire class room was erupted with gasps and laughter. "Shit." Squall cursed silently as he smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Excuse me!?!?!" Quistis yelled as she bent over him. He looked down and caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Squall once again, broke out in to a pile laughter. The class erupted in more giggles. Rinoa watched in pure aw with a smile on her face. "Go outside for the remainder of class!!!" she demanded as she pointed to the door. The class went quiet as with Squall. Rinoa's eyes became flooded with guilt as she saw him walk out. "I'll talk to you later!" she called after him. She turned to Rinoa. "And you Miss Heartily, I have my eye on you." Quistis told her as she pointed her finger menacingly at her. Rinoa cowered back into her seat.

"Stupid bitch." Rinoa said softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Out side NOW!" Quistis yelled. "I'll talk to you both later!" she told her. She turned back to the class. Selphie looked over to Irvine. Irvine rolled his eyes. Selphie smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the classroom........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry." she apologized as she sat down next to Squall.

"It's alright." Squall told her. "Why were sent here to?" he asked as he moved closer to Rinoa.

"I called her a bitch." Rinoa told him. Squall laughed quietly. 

A few minutes had gone by with silence. Squall looked at his watch, it read 2:00. 

"Still 45 minutes to go until class ends." he told her. Rinoa nodded her head.

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked as she got in front of Squall.

"Sure." he said shrugging his shoulders. She backed away from him but then came rushing for him. Rinoa jumped in the air and grappled her legs around Squalls waist and smashed her lips into his. Squall returned the kiss hungrily. 

"I new this would happen." a voice came from the left of them. They both pulled their lips away from each other and looked at the person who was talking, it was Quistis. Rinoa quickly hopped off of Squall. "Just don't be so loud and you can make out." she told them as the returned to the class room. Squall and Rinoa gave each other questionable looks. But they just got right back to it as she grappled her legs onto his waist and the began to kiss feverishly once again.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What did you think? I hope this was good.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
